


When Your Heart Is Tired

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are roommates. When Lucas comes home one night to find Eliott in his bed. He’s too tired to even question it.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	When Your Heart Is Tired

It’s a testament to how tired Lucas is that he doesn’t even question the fact that Eliott is in his bed. He just stares at him for a moment, shrugging as he lowers his backpack to the floor, and then turns to walk into the bathroom. In the shower, he stares at the white tiles, as hot water pounds onto his back, washing away the sweat and grime from gym class. Lucas decides not to wash his hair; he’s too tired to even lift his arms above his head.

When he walks back out into his bedroom again, a towel slung low around his hips, Eliott is still there, now turned toward the opposite wall. Lucas reaches out the doorway to turn off the hall light and walks over to his wardrobe to pull out some shorts. He doesn’t check to see if Eliott is watching as he drops his towel and pulls them on. He’s so far beyond caring it’s not even funny. His gym teacher had been furious after yet another attempt from him, to be excused from the day’s physical activity, and had forced everyone to run laps for half an hour as punishment. As if they didn't already feel woeful enough. His aches, had aches, at this point.

Pulling at the duvet, Lucas slipped into his bed, sighing in relief as he snuggled into his pillow. His body slowly relaxed, his muscles protesting as the tension released and he sunk further into the mattress, eyes closing and ears focused on the quiet breaths of the boy lying next to him.

Already half asleep, it took him a moment to realise that Eliott had broken the silence.

"Huh?" Lucas mumbled.

"Is it okay that I'm here?" Eliott repeated.

"Obviously," Lucas said, "otherwise I would have kicked you out."

Silence fell again, but now Eliott was tense, and Lucas couldn't sleep like that.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a huff, rolling onto his back.

"Nothing," Eliott said, rolling onto his back as well. His shoulder brushing against Lucas’ was warm and solid. Lucas found himself wriggling closer on instinct. "What's wrong with you?" The other boy deflected.

"We had to run laps in gym. Apparently the teacher is sick of my shit" he sighed. "Now it’s your turn."

Eliott was silent for long enough that Lucas thought he wasn't going to answer at all.

"I nearly left tonight," he said. "I made it three miles out of Paris."

Lucas stilled. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"What?" He whispered. There was a sharp pain in his chest, infinitely more painful than his aching muscles.

The bed dipped as Eliott rolled onto his side, facing him. "I didn't leave, obviously."

Lucas couldn't see his face very well, but his proximity was doing things to him. Things that his exhausted body was completely unable to disguise, his heart in his eyes as he looked up at him. He knows all about Eliott’s bipolar and how low his depressive episodes make him feel, he’s always said he’d like to get away from it all one day, go somewhere a bit more isolated, but Lucas always thought he’d have time to change the boy’s mind. "Why?" He asked. "What stopped you?"

Eliott huffed a laugh. "What do you think?"

The hope was the most painful of all. They'd been dancing around each other for what felt like years now, though it was more like weeks. Eliott had been there for him in ways that no one else had ever been, and Lucas was more than a little terrified of that. No one could break his heart quite like Eliott would be able to.

"Me?" He asked, butterflies almost choking him.

"Yeah," Eliott sighed. Lucas reached his hand out, feeling for the switch of his lamp, needing to see the boy’s face. Eliott was smiling a little ruefully, like he couldn't quite believe it himself. "You've become that annoying little voice in my head, telling me what to do. And you kept telling me that I was making a mistake, that I was leaving behind the best thing that had ever happened to me.”

"Well, I am always right," Lucas said with a bemused smile, heart racing fast. But Eliott hadn't left. He'd listened and he'd stayed. He'd come here, to Lucas, waiting for him to come home.

"Apparently," Eliott said, rolling his eyes, though the expression on his face was still fond as he looked down at him. 

Lucas flicked at the light switch again. It was easier to be brave in the dark.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay," he said quietly.

"You are?" Eliott asked hopefully.

Lucas could feel Eliott's breath fanning his face. It sent a hot surge of excitement searing through his body.

"If you'd left, then I couldn't do this," he said, reaching up to grab a handful of hair at the base of Eliott's neck, guiding him down until the other boy was hovering just over him, their breaths intermingling. Eliott made a desperate noise and Lucas arched up to kiss him, hard and hot and hungry, moaning as Eliott returned the kiss with equal passion, a hand cupping his cheek and holding him still.

Eliott crawled into his lap, hands tracing Lucas’ shoulders and chest, lips exploring his, both of them panting for breath between fierce kisses. Lucas’ head was spinning in the best possible way, the earlier aches and pains fading underneath Eliott’s wandering hands.

Lucas’ head fell back against his pillow as he gasped for breath, lungs burning with the need for oxygen. Eliott was in a similar state, his chest heaving. They stared at each other, their eyes blazing.

Eliott's cheeks were flushed as he dropped his eyes, breaking the silence first. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too," Lucas admitted, scratching his fingernails against the base of Eliott's neck, watching as his eyes fluttered closed, a blissed out expression on his face. 

"Well we have forever to do it now," Eliott murmured.

"I hope so," Lucas said honestly. Eliott's eyes opened again, regarding him as he searched his face. He looked pleased, and Lucas smiled at him. Eliott's tentative smile in return made him swoon.

Dipping down once more, Eliott pressed another kiss to his lips, softer this time, gentle, loving.

They had forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate all of your kudos and comments :)


End file.
